


Awkward confessions and a trip to the hospital wing

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, awkward confessions, they're both just disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Scorpius' confession of love for Albus leads to an attempt of first kisses, a clumsy tumble and a trip to the hospital wing... but they'll get it right eventually.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Awkward confessions and a trip to the hospital wing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation between me and Megan about how clumsy Scorpius is and how much of a disaster both boys are! Also, thank you to Megan for reading this over for me and being my hype girl :)

“Okay,” Albus said, voice unnecessarily loud in order to get the attention of his best friend on the bed across from him. Scorpius had been quiet all morning – well, all week really – and if Albus knew anything about his best friend, it was that quiet is _not_ good. His voice startled Scorpius, who had been working on his transfiguration essay. Scorpius looked up at him, pulling the quill from his mouth (he had a terrible habit of chewing them when he gets stressed), his eyes as bright as ever. “What’s going on?”

“What’d you mean?” He asked, putting his quill down. Albus shuffled off his bed, allowing the few books he’d retrieved from the library to fall to floor, making Scorpius wince. Albus crossed the short space to Scorpius’ bed and sat down on the edge.

“Something’s bothering you, I can tell,” he said and halfway through his sentence, Scorpius started shaking his head.

“I’m fine, Al.”

“Just like you were ‘fine’ last month and ended up having a panic attack in the middle of Potions?”

Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes and Albus regretted bringing it up. He didn’t talk about them much, his panic attacks, even though they were frequent, especially after the events of the previous year. Following his instincts Albus reached out for his hand, only for Scorpius to pull back like Albus’ touch had burned him.

“It’s not the same,” he said, cradling his hand to his chest.

“But something is bothering you?” Albus pushed, though he hated pushing. He liked to believe that Scorpius would come to him with anything, and for the most part he would, but sometimes he needed that little extra reassurance that someone was there for him and would always listen to him.

Scorpius stared at him intently with his bright eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze and nodding his head. Albus felt his heart sink a little, knowing that whatever it was, he probably couldn’t help and would just uselessly hold him in a hug like he usually does.

“Scor…” Albus said, going to reach out and touch his shoulder but pulling back at the last minute. “Scorpius, talk to me,” he whispered, daring to shuffle a little closer.

Scorpius took a deep breath and looked at him. “Okay, might as well get it all out the way, rip off the band-aid as they say, just word vomit it out, any moment now it’s going to come and you’ll know and it’ll no longer be a secret and you’ll probably hate me but that’s okay – no wait, that’s not okay, I don’t even know how I’d cope if you decided you hate me so whatever you do, please don’t do that and okay, here it goes. Right now. I-” Scorpius took another deep breath. “IreallylikeyouAlbusandI’mterrified.”

Silence.

Whatever Albus was expecting, it certainly wasn’t for his feelings to be returned.

“I- what?” was all Albus could get out.

Scorpius gaped and jumped backwards quickly, colliding his knee with Albus’ which caused them both to let out a loud grunt of pain.

“I’m sorry!” he screamed, rubbing his knee. “For the knee and the liking you part, forget I said anything,” he said, looking like tears were about to burst from his eyes at any moment.

Albus surged forward on the bed, gripping his hands onto Scorpius’ knees. “But, what if I don’t want to forget?”

“What?”

“What if I like you too?”

Scorpius was staring at him intently, his wondrous eyes boring holes into Albus’ face. Albus flushed under his gaze, doubts swirling through his mind. Albus’ eyes moved from Scorpius’ eyes to his lips and thought, _fuck it._

But he leaned in too quickly and bashed his forehead against Scorpius’ nose, causing Albus to pull back so quickly that he fell off the bed entirely. Albus rubbed his forehead and groaned in pain before looking up and seeing Scorpius cupping his nose.

“Oh, Scor, I’m so sorry,” Albus said, scrambling up from the floor, though he didn’t dare move any closer. Scorpius pulled his hand away and observed it before taking a deep breath; he wasn’t bleeding much to Albus’ relief.

“Were you trying to kiss me or knock me out?” Scorpius asked, a hint of amusement to his tone. His lips formed a small smile before it dropped and he cupped his nose again. “Ouch, it hurts to smile,” he said, his voice muffled.

Albus’s shoulders dropped and he carefully sat back on the end of Scorpius’ bed. “I was trying to kiss you,” he admitted in a small voice.

“Okay,” he moved his hand again and got off the bed. “Stand up, maybe let’s try this off the bed so you don’t fall off again.” _Typical Scorpius,_ Albus thought, _always thinking about others before himself._ Albus took his outstretched hand and allowed the other boy to pull him off the bed. They kept their hands locked together as they moved closer to each other.

Albus watched as Scorpius took a deep breath, seemingly giving himself a pep talk inside his mind. Albus took his own deep breath before squeezing Scorpius’ hand to let him know he was ready. Scorpius nodded slightly and leaned closer, allowing Albus to meet him halfway. He rose to his tiptoes, but accidentally leaned too far and had to take a step forward, stepping on Scorpius’ toe. Scorpius stumbled backwards, falling to the floor and knocking his head off the bedside table stand.

“Ow,” he moaned as Albus dropped to his side. He was cradling the back of his head with his hand, eyes closed as he processed the pain.

“Shit, are you okay?” Albus asked, hands hovering in the air, unsure of what to do with them and scared he’ll somehow hurt Scorpius even more.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I just need to-” Scorpius tried to stand – “nope, I’m really dizzy,” he squeezed his eyes shut back again.

“We should take you to the hospital wing,” Albus said, being brave and taking Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius nodded lightly and allowed Albus to slowly pull him to his feet. He swayed slightly on his feet as he stood and Albus felt his heart drop. They took a slow walk to the hospital wing, all the while Scorpius kept asking _Albus_ how _he_ was, as usual not worried about himself who was bordering on a potential concussion.

“What happened?” Madame Pomfrey asked as they entered the hospital wing, guiding Scorpius and Albus over to a free bed.

“I fell down the stairs,” Scorpius said at the same time Albus said, “he fell off the bed.”

Madame Pomfrey looked suspiciously between the two of them, narrowing her eyes. Scorpius coughed awkwardly and smiled. “I fell off the bed,” he amended. It’s not like they could tell her the truth: _yeah, we were trying to kiss but apparently we don’t know how to do that and we ended up colliding heads and then Scorpius fell over because I basically pushed him by stepping too close and he banged his head off the table._

“On the bed, Mr Malfoy,” Madame Pomfrey said and Scorpius obliged, hopping up. “That’s a nasty bruise on your forehead, Mr Potter, did you ‘fall’ too?”

“No, I’m good, just a scratch,” he brushed off.

“I’ll check it out after anyway,” she said before turning to Scorpius and starting to do some checks, murmuring spells that Albus had never heard of.

Albus stood awkwardly at the side of Scorpius’ bed, wanting to take his hand but deciding against it. Scorpius was a model patient, as expected, and once finished – and it was concluded he _didn’t_ have a concussion but might need to take it easy for a few hours – Madame Pomfrey checked out Albus’ forehead and gave him some cream for the bruise that had formed. She left them alone whilst she went to fetch that for him.

Albus waited a moment before he sat on the end of Scorpius’ bed and smiled weakly at him. “I’m sorry, kind of ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

Scorpius let out a little laugh. “A little bit, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Scorpius sat up properly and pulled his legs into a crossed position, allowing Albus to sit on the bed properly. Scorpius took his hand and fiddled a little with his fingers. “Third time lucky?” he asked.

“You still want to kiss me?”

“More than anything,” he admitted. Albus smiled widely and this time they both slowly – almost painfully slowly – moved towards each other. When their lips finally met, the whole world stopped. There were no fireworks, no explosions, just a small flap of a butterflies wings inside of his stomach and a feeling of peace, like this was where he belonged. He’d spent years searching for somewhere where he felt at peace, here in Scorpius’ arms was that place. The kiss was clumsy, but it was perfect to Albus.

Scorpius was perfect to Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it :) Kudos and comments welcome and encouraged :)


End file.
